cinta yang terpendam
by MoulL Si Mata Rajawali
Summary: hadiah mengejutkan yang diberikan ichigo untuk soifon please rnr
1. Chapter 1

Bleach punya tite kubo dan saya cumi (Cuma minjem)

Summary

Hadiah terindah yang diberikan ichigo untuk soifon setelah kekuatannya kembali

Please RnR

Chapter 1 : kembalinya sang pahlawan

'Ahhhhh…ternyata tidurku lelap juga, kira-kira ini jam berapa ya..?,' ucap seorang pria berambut orange 'haaaa… ternya ta sudah siang …sial aku terlambat lagi…' balasnya, tanpa basa basi lagi si pria itupun memasang seragamnya sekolahnya tanpa mandi terlebih dulu (jorok), dan bergesas meluncur menuju pintu melewati tangga rumahnya ,tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar seseorang anak perempuan ABG berambut hitam yang kira-kira masih SMP ,memangilnya, 'kak ichi…..ada apa sich lari-lari didalam rumah' anak perempuan tadi.

'hahh berisik tau…..anak kecil diam saja' jawab pria yang dipanggil kak ichi oleh anak tersebut yang tidak lain adalah adiknya Karin kurosaki sedangkan pria itu bernama lengkap ichigo kurosaki, seorang anak kelas 3 SMA dan selain itu dia juga seorang shinigami atau biasa disebut dewa kematian ( g' usah dijalasin …para reader juga pasti tau) yang baru saja kembali kekuatannya ,setelah sempat menghilang setelah pertarungan hidup dan mati melawan aizen untuk menyelamatkan kota kara kura dan soul society, yang dimana pada saat itu ichigo terpaksa menggunakan jurus terampuhnya yaitu …the final getsuga tenshou yang harus membuatnya kehilangan seluruh kekuatan shinigaminya, akan tetapi kekuatan itu kembali lagi berkat bantuan chad ,ginjou dan riruka juga tiga orang lainnya yang belum diketahui identitasnya, mereka adalah 6 orang dari aliansi the six full bringers yang dengan suka rela memberikan kekuatannya untuk mengembalikan kekuatan shinigami ichigo .

Back to the story

' kak ichi ini mau kemana pakai seragam dihari minggu….aneh' ucap Karin yang heran melihat kakaknya yang kepingin sekolah dihari minggu .

'hah memang ini hari minggu ya, kakak g' ingat' seru ichigo yang juga heran .

'dasar baka …pikun' balas Karin yang sedikit kesal .

'pagi kak ichi, Karin ayo sarapan dulu makananya sudah siap' ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat yang seumuran dengan Karin dan wajahnya pun mirip (yaiyalah mereka kan kembar).

'iya terima kasih ya yuzu' ucap ichigo dan Karin bersamaan

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang cukup membuat kesal 'pagi anak anak ku tercinta' ucap bapak bapak berambut hitam dengan lebainya melompat dari lantai dua untuk memeluk 3 anaknya , tapi sayang sebuah tendangan telak mendarat diwajahnya yang membuat nya terkapar " tega sekali kalian pada ayah" ucap bapak-bapak tadi yang tidak lain adalah isshin kurosaki ayah mereka yang menangis dengan lebainya.

Sedangkan anaknya masih kesal melihat kelakuan ayahnya yang tidak pernah berubah, setelah itu mereka pun munuju ruang makan untuk sarapan, seperti biasanya di meja makan hanya terdengar suara isshin kurosaki yang nyerocos sendiri, sedangkan anaknya hanya bisa kesal dengan kelakuan ayah mereka.

"aku selesai "teriak ichigo dan langsung belalu menuju kamarnya.

"dasar anak itu, tidak pernah berubah" guman isshin dalam hatinya

"hey ichigo jangan lupa belajar' sebentar lagi kau akan ujian" teriak isshin dari ruamh makan.

"hahhh berisik…dasar pak tua" jawab ichigo .

Ichigo pun langsung beranjak dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi, setelah selesai mandi dang anti baju ….ichigo pun hany duduk trmenung diatas kasurnya karena tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ichigo POV

Hahhhhh…hari libur begini enaknya ngapain ya…..apa sebaiknya aku pergi kerumah nya chad atau yang lainnya, hahhhhh tapi sepetinya mereka sedang sibuk untuk persiapan ujian akhir yang tinggal sebulan lagi,sebaiknya aku tidak menggangu mereka ….

Setelah lama berpikir akhirnya ichigo ingat kalau kekuatan shinigaminya telah kembali, ia kemudian berpikir untuk pergi ke komunitas roh ,mungkin saja ada yang bisa ia lakukan disana untuk menghilangkan kebosanan sekalian ingin mengunjungi rukia dan renji yang sudah 2 tahun tak bertemu,

Baiklah sudah diputuskan aku akan ke kumunitas roh

End of ichigo POV

Ichigo langsung melepas rohnya untuk mengganti mode menjadi shinigami dan bersunpo kerumah urahara dan kebetulan sekali ia langsung bertemu dengan urahara yang sedang minum teh bersama yoruichi diteras dpan rumahnya….

"hey pak tua dan tante yang disana"sapa ichigo'

"heyy…..kau jangan sembarangan memanggilku tante….akuini masih muda tau'''dasarr"ucap yoruichi yang kesal karena dipanggil tante oleh ichigo tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersadar dari kesalnya dan memperhatikan ichigo lekat-lekat "baba…gaimana mungkin "ucap yoruichi terbata-bata ,sedangkan urahara hanya diam karena keheranan….."apa yang terjadi padamu ichigo…bagai mana mungkin kekuatan mu bisa kembali"sambung yoruichi…..

"sudahlah jangan terkejut seperti itu,ceritanya panjang dan tidak penting,yang penting sekarang kekuatanku bisa kembali ,apa kau tidak senang kekuatanku kembali" seru ichigo.

"kami senang akan tetapi bisakah kau ceritakan kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti ini" sahut urahara yang mulai angkat bicara.

"ya sudahlah akan kuceritakan, singkatnya aku bertemu dengan 6 orang yang mempunyai kekuatan spiritual seperti chad atau innoue,mereka menyebut kemampuan mereka full bring mereka terdiri dari 6 orang termasuk chad …."

"tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa mereka mau susah-susah membantumu…..kelihatannya ada maksud tertentu dibalik semua ini" ucap urahara sambil mengusap ngusap jenggot tipisnya.

"ya …aku juga tidak tau apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya, tapi mereka pernah bilang padaku kalau ini ia lakukan agar kekuatan yang tidak mereka inginan hilang dari diri mereka dengan kata lain mereka memberikan semua kekuatan mereka untukku agar mereka menjadi manusia normal …mungkin Cuma itu alasan yang ku tau untuk saat ini" jelas ichigo.

"sudahlah aku tidak mau diskusi disini, aku percaya mereka orang baik …..karena chad juga salah satu dari mereka "ucap ichigo.

"ya sudahlah ichigo, kuharap kau benar" sahut yoruichi.

"ya…..kuharap juga begitu" jawab ichigo .

"oya…..ngomong –ngomong kau kesini ada urusan apa" ucap urahara.

"aku ingin ke komunitas roh,bisa kau bukakan aku gerbangnya" jawab ichigo serius.

"memangnya untuk apa kau kesana"sambung urahara.

"sudahlah itu bukan urusanmu pak tua, yang penting aku kesana bukan untuk melakukan tindak kriminal, sudah jangan banyak Tanya , bukakan saja aku gerbangnya" ucap ichigo kesal.

"jadi begitu ya, aku jadi tau maksudmu yang sebenarnya, pasti kau kangen seseorang ya…iya kan…hahahahahaah, dasar kau ichigo kau itu mudah ditebak ya" goda yoruichi sambil ngakak kakak sama urahara.

"sudah diam"teriak ichigo

"dasar tante-tante g' laku tukang gossip,pantas saja tidak ada pria yang mau mendekatimu kecuali pak tua bodoh itu"ucap ichigo kesal.

"ichiiiiiigooooooooo kubunuh kau" ucap yoruichi yang marah besar.

ichigo langsung dikasih shunko hingka terkapar, "jangan bicara seenakmu, aku ini masih muda, cantik dan seksi lagi, ya kan kisuke" urahara hanya bisa mengiyakan sambil tersenyum paksa dan menelan luda"eggglegh…iya" ucap urahara.

"dasar kucing "ucap ichigo pelan.

"kau bilang apa hahh" sahut yoruichi.

"tiittiidak ada kok" ucap ichigo terbata bata.

" ya sudah lah , kalau kau mau ke komunitas roh kebetulan sekali aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu untuk soifon " ucap yoruichi sambil memberikan sebuah kado berukuran sedang.

"untuk apa kau memberikannya pake kado segala,seperti ada yang ulang tahun saja" ucap ichigo heran.

" memangnya kenapa,kau menolak" tegas yoruihi.

"tiiiidak hanya saja aku masih tidak percaya ternyata orang seperti soifon merayakan ulang tahun" ucap ichigo heran

"kau mungkin tidak tau ichigo,dia bersikap seperti itu karena masa lalunya, soifon tidak ubahnya seperti wanita pada umumnya yang haus akan sesuatu yang lembut ,lucu ,menggemaskan dan bahkan sesuatu yang sangat senitif seperti cinta ,bahkan dulu ia lebih feminim dari innoue, hanya saja karena sesuatu yang tidak bisa kujelaskan ia jadi seperti itu, mulai saat ini kau harus bersikap baik padanya"ucap yoruichi dengan nada sedih.

Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam heran atas hal yang ia dengar, hatinya pun tersentuh mengdengar pernyataan yoruichi hingga ia memutar balik badan nya.

"kau mau kemana ichigo"ucap yoruichi.

"sepertinya aku juga harus membawakannya sesuatu"ucap ichigo terseyum

yoruichi pun tersenyum sambil berkata dalam hatinya "terima kasih ichigo, andai saja dihatimu tidak ada rukia aku berharap kau bersama soifon, ia pasti bahagia"

sementara itu ichigo secepat mungkin bershunpo ke rumahnya dan memasang gigainya kemudian melesat tanpa arah, tiba tiba saja ia berhenti ditengah jalan "sial'kenapa aku kebingungan, aku harus membelikannya apa , tipe wanita seperti dia sukanya apa? "Tanya ichigo pada dirinya sendiri …..

hadiah apakah yang akan diberikan ichigo untuk soifon tnggu chapter berikutnya…!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : rasa yang tiba

ichigo secepat bershunpo ke rumahnya dan memasang gigainya kemudian melesat tanpa arah, tiba tiba saja ia berhenti ditengah jalan "sial'kenapa aku kebingungan, aku harus membelikannya apa , tipe wanita seperti dia sukanya apa? "Tanya ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja ichigo mendapatkan ilham yang entah dari mana, yang membuatnya berfikir untuk membelikannya kue brownies (brow gue manis kan…halah garing….) tak tanggung – tanggung ichigo langsung berlari ke toko kue yang cukup terkenal di kota karakura.

Setelah sampai disana ichigo meihat deretan kue-kue di dalam etalase untuk mencari kue yang dicarinya, lama memandangi kue-kuedi etalase ichigo malah bingung sendiri "brownies itu kayak gimana sih, dari dulu Cuma pernah denger namanya g' pernah liat bentuknya apalagi dimakan…hahh" gumam ichigo dalam hati.

Kemudian sang penjual bertanya pada ichigo "mau beli kue ya mas?".

"yai yalah masa mau beli bapak"ucap ichigo kesel.

Sang penjual hanya tersenyum "kalau boleh tau, emangnya mau beli untuk siapa?" Tanya sang penjual lagi.

"buat temen" jawabnya singkat

"temennya cewek to cowok mas?" Tanya sang penjual lagi.

Ichigo makin kesal dibuatnya "cewek" teriak ichigo dengan keras menggunakan loudspeaker orang demo yang entah dapet dari mana.

Si penjual pun hanya ber oh ria "bagaimana kalau saya yang pilihin" ucapnya.

"boleh deh" ucap ichigo

Lalu si penjual masuk ke dalam dapur di tokonya setelah 15 menit si penjual keluar dengan sebuah kotak yang di pegangnya dan langsung menyodorkannya "ini kuenya mas"

"hah ini kue apa "ichigo berniat membukanya tapi tangannya ditepis sang penjual "jangan di buka mas"ucap si penjual.

"memangnnya kenapa pak, kok g' boleh sih siapa bapak bohongin saya trus kadonya bukan berisi kue tapi bom"ucap ichigo dengan polosnya

"dasar anak cerewet , ini toko terkenal tau, pokoknya saya jamin mas g' akan nyesel bla bla bla bla" ucap si penjual panjang lebar memuji barang dagangannya.

Ichigo pun lemas mendengarnya, dan mengelap wajahnya yang penuh ludah sang penjual "iya dech saya beli, berapa" ucap ichigo sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya yang tipis menyedihkan.

"sudahlah untuk mas gratis deh" ucap si penjual.

"bener ni" ucap ichigo heran

"ho'oh" ucap si penjual

Raut wajah ichigo pun bercahaya sampai sampai sang penjualpun harus sedikit memalingkan wajahnya karena diterpa sinar wajah ichigo' selain itu idhigo masih terlihat bengong sambil tersenyum dengan mulut menganga , ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya sebuah kata yang sangat-sangat bahkan terlalu membahagiakan dirinya , kata itu kata yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya dan menentramkan jiwanya oh sungguh kata yang indah didengar "gratis I love you " ucap ichigo dalam hati dasar lebai…

Kemudian tanpa basa basi ichigo bersujud di depan si penjual dan berterima kasih yang sebesar besarnya karena telah menyelamatkan hidupnya lalu tanpa basa basi ichigo melesat ke rumah urahara

Di rumah urahara

"aku kembali"teriak ichigo,

"ohhhh ternyata kau sudah kembali"ucap urahara.

"oooii ichigo apa kau sudah membeli hadiah untuk soifon"teriak yoruichi yang entah dari mana

"ya..ya… sudah kok" ucap ichigo

"emangnya kau beli apa untuknya ichigo"Tanya urahara.

"berisik, rahasia tau, lebih baik kau siapkan gerbangnya" ucap ichigo.

Urahara hanya tersenyum "jadi rahasia ya,…. ya sudah itu gerbangya sudah terbuka, cepat sana sebelum tertutup lagi" ucap urahara.

"okay…..lets go"ichigo langsung masuk ke gerbang penghubung dunia roh dan dunia nyata tersebut.

Di komunitas roh

Ichigo POV

Hahhhh sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini, ternyata tempat ini tidak berubah sama sekali tetap saja terlihat kuno, bagaimana dengan rukia ya, apa dia juga masih kuno kayak dulu …haha…haha…, aku kangen sekali dengannya, nanti aku harus mengunjunginya, tapi sebelum itu aku harus mengantarkan ini pada soifon…..

Normal POV

Ichigo yang tanpa basa basi langsung bershunpo menuju ruangan batalion 2 yang tidak lain adalah ruangan soifon.

Sesampainya dia disana ichigo yang tadinya berniat masuk dengan baik-baik ternyata mengendap endap sambil mengintip soifon yang terlihat sedikit berbeda , bagaimana tidak heran melihat seorang soifon yang galak,kuat,tegas,dan tak pernak terlihat seperti wanita lazim ternyata sedang bersolek di depan cermin ,memutar mutar badannya sambil sesekali tersenyum seperti orang gila, ichigo yang terpana melihan pesona soifon hanya terdiam melotot , dalam hatinya ia hanya mampu berkata "cann….tik sekali, baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti ini ternyata aku baru menyadari wanita seram ini ternyata cantik sekali"…"glek" suara krongkongan ichigo yang menelan ludahnya.

Tapi naas seseorang dari belakang menodongkan pedang tepat di krongkongan ichigo yang membuat ichigo menahan ludah untuk kedua kalinya .

Ichigo memutar sedikit kepalanya kepelakang untuk melihat orang yang menghunuskan pedang tepat dilehernya, ichigo terkejut karena orang itu adalah soifon yang mukanya terlihat seram dan memancarkan hawa membunuh "apa yang kau lakukan disini kurosaki ichigo?" ucap soifon geram.

"hehehe titttt…..dk ada apaapppppa kok hhhaaaanya saaaaaa…." Ucap ichigo terbata bata

"diam….." soifon memotong kata-kata ichigo "jangan banyak alasan "aku tanya…appppa kkkaaaaaaau tadi mmelihatnya" ucap soifon terbata-bata karena malu.

"iyyyya….maaf tapi akkkku tidak sengaja "ucap ichigo menyesal.

"tidak ada maaf-maafan, karena kau sudah melihatnya maka kau tidak boleh keluar dari sini hidup-hidup" ucap soifon kesal.

"appppppppa, kau kejam sekali" ichigo ketakutan dan menggunakan shunponya untuk meloloskan diri dari todongan soifon dan berhasil.

soifon yang menyadari ichigo lolos, ia langsung menggunakan shunponya untuk mengejar "jangan lari kau shnigami brengsek " ucap soifon marah marah .

"hey kau kejam sekali masa gara –gara hal seperti itu kau mau membunuhku" balas ichigo.

soifon yang tidak peduli dengan kata-kata ichigo terus mengejar dan melancarkan serangan pada ichigo sedangkan ichigo yang merasa harus menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman hanya menghindar sambil menjelaskan kata-kata yang tidak pernah dipedulikan soifon.

"hey kau ini apa-apan sich,aku kan tidak sengaja"ucap ichigo sambil menghindari serangan soifon.

"kau tidak akan memaafkanmu,sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu dan lawan aku" ucap soifon sambil melancarkan serangan.

"aku tidak mau melawanmu, apa untungnya buat ku" ucap ichigo sambil mengelak

"kalau begitu mati lah dengan pasrah" soifon mulai geram dan mengeluarkan shikainya.

"appppaaaa kau serius mau membunuhku, kejam sekali itu kan masalah sepele" ucap ichigo yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan yang mulai memanas.

"sial dia seram sekali sekarang beda banget dengan pemandangan yang kulihat sebelumnya, manisnya minta ampun" gumamnya dalam hati.

"tunggu dulu soifon…aku minta maaf dengan hal tadi, aku janji tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa, ini rahasia kita berdua, lagi pula aku kesini bukan bermaksud untuk melakukan hal itu, aku kesini karena yoruichi yang menyuruhku" ucap ichigo mantap

"nonnnnna yoruichi, untuk apa ia menyuruhmu kesini" ucap soifon yang mulai tenang.

"dia menyuruhku mengantarkan ini" ucap ichigo yang mulai mendekat dan meletakkan 2 kotak yang dibawanya ke lantai lalu ia kembali bershunpo ke belakang untuk berjaga jaga.

"apppa ini?"balas soifon.

" itu hadiah ulang tahun untukmu dari yoruichi, hehehehe selamat ulang tahun ya" ucap ichigo sambil senyum senyum.

"selamat ulang tahun katamu " ucap soifon sambil menatap ichigo dengan tatapan membunuh.

"sebaiknya kau menarik kembali kata katamu itu sebelum aku …" soifon mengeluarkan bankainya.

"tuuuutttutuunggu dulu, memangnya aku salah ya" ucap ichigo terbata bata

"kau salah besar shinigami pengganti, aku tidak suka dikasihani apalagi dengan kata kata seperti itu" ucap soifon sambil menunduk memegang pedangnya yang dalam kondisi bankai.

Ichigo hanya menunduk "hahahah ternyata kau wanita yang sensitif sekali dengan hal yang berbau kepedulian, hah sudahlah soifon jangan menutup dirimu seperti itu untuk orang lain, aku tau kau seorang kapten tapi apa harus kau bersikap seperti itu bahkan untuk seseorang yang peduli padamu, maaf jika aku menceramahi seorang kapten hebat sepertimu, tapi sepertinya kau harus mengerti tentang dirimu sendiri, kau harus mencoba membuka diri untuk orang lain dengan itu kau tidak kesepian lagi dan tidak bersikap aneh seperti ini karen kau bisa membagi semua perasaan ujka maupun pada orang lain dengan itu aku yakin perasaanmu akan lebih tenang dan kau bisa melupakan masa lalu mu yang tidak menyenangkan" ucap ichigo dengan wajah serius.

"ddddiam kau, apa yang kau tau tentangku"ucap soifon pelan yang terlihat menunduk.

" aku tau, aku tentangmu , tentang masa lalumu , dan semua hal tentangmu….,kkkkarena yoruichi yang memberi tahuku" ucap ichigo

Tiba tiba saja soifon melancarkan serangan bankainya yang seperti rudal dan boooooommm ichigo meledak….."dddddasar bodoh sudah kubilang padamu kau diam saja, karena kau tidak akan mengerti tentangku " ucap soifon dengan berlinang air mata.

"aku peduli padamu soifon …..aku peduli" sebuah suara terdengar dari asap ledakan yang tidak lain adalah milik ichigo, ichigo berdiri kokoh dengan mode bankainya sambi tersenyum.

"kkkkkkau" kata kata soifon terpotong karena sebuah pelukan mendarat pada tubuh mungilnya.

"kkkkkkau kkkkenapa" soifon tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia kemudian membalas pelukan ichigo denga diiringi isak tangis .ichigo tersenyum "menagislah soifon menangislah, lepaskan semua kesedihanmu,maka dengan itu ku bisa tenang" entah kenapa ichigo merasakan ketenangan yang luar biasa ia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar kepedulian.

"kkkkenapa kau melakukan ini ichigo?" ucap soifon pelan yang masih pada posisi berpelukan

"karena aku peduli padamu" ucap ichigo mantap tapi sebenarnya ingin mengatakanhal yang lebih dari itu, yaitu sebuah perasaan yang entah datangnya dari mana

"apa hanya karena itu" soifon sedikit kecewa dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"mmmmaksudmu" ucap ichigo

"aaaaaaku " ucap soifon yang tidak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya

"kkkkkenapa soifon" ucap ichigo bingung.

"aaaaaku ingin kau tetap disini bersamaku, aaaku ingin terus bersamammu,aaaaaaaku mencintai mu ichigo"teriak soifon sambil menangis ,entah setan dari mana yang mempengaruhinya sehingga berani mengungkapkan perasaan yang sudah ia pendam sejak dulu sejak pertemuannya saat menangani kasus bangsawan rurichiyo.

Ichigo memegang dagu soifin dan sedikit mendongakkannya , lalu dengan pelan dan berani ia mencium mencium bibir soifon sedangkan soifon hanya terdiam dengan muka yang memerah "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu soifon, karena aku juga mencintaimu" ucap ichigo yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa perasaan lebih dari sekedar kepedulian itu adalah cinta.

" oya …. aku juga membawakan hadiah untukmu, maaf kalau aku hanya mampu membelikan kue dari dunia nyata, aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk membelikanmu hadiah yang lebih pantas"

Soifon tersenyum"kenapa kau minta maaf ichi, kau telah memberikanku hadiah terhebat dalam hidupku yang tak akan ada tandingannya"

Ichigo hanya membalasnya denga senyuman.

Lalu mereka terdiam sejenak sambil memandang wajah satu sama lain yang diakhiri dengan ciuman panas yang saling sedot menyedot air liur dengan lidah yang saling bertarung di dalam mulut…..ih menjijikkan….

end

Akhirnya selesai juga prolognya nantinya saya akan buat lanjutan untuk soichi pada cerita yang lainnya tapi dengan rate M hehehehhe anak kecil g' boleh baca….

Sebelumnya maaf ya loq banyak typo and ceritanya yang sangat gaje…..hehehe maklum anak baru

Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya…


End file.
